


Quite the Team

by once_uponacaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_uponacaptain/pseuds/once_uponacaptain
Summary: A collection of my shorter Captain Swan drabbles and one shots, most originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Quite Moments- written prior to/based on spoilers for 4B.

“I have to ask, Swan…just what does the Savior want with an old pirate like me?”

They’re sitting in the corner booth at Granny’s after having dinner with her family, the room deserted except for the two of them. Emma knew the dinner should have been closed long before now, but also knew Killian most likely bribed Granny into letting them stay behind and enjoy what he always referred to as one of their “quiet moments.” She’s curled into his left side, his arm around her shoulders and hook playing with the ends of her blonde curls.

“As much as I may tease you about it, I don’t think you’re that old,” she said, titling her head up to kiss his jaw. “And to answer your question, there’s quite a lot about you to like.”

“Oh, really?” He smiled at her, eyes full of curiosity. “Please, darling, enlighten me. I want to hear what you like so much.”

“Well,” said Emma, as she sat up from her spot and began playing with the lapels on his jacket, “I like your smile. I like how blue your eyes are, and the way you look at me. I like the way it feels when you play with my hair. I like how you bring me hot chocolate at the station every morning and never forget to add my cinnamon. I like how good you are with Henry and how much he loves spending time with you. I like your voice and the way it sounds when you call me Swan, or darling, or love.” She reached down to take his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. “And I like how selfless you are, and how much you’ve done and given up for me and my family, when you didn’t have to” she finished, her tone of voice becoming more serious.

Killian brought their joined hands up to his mouth and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles. “That’s quite a list, love. I didn’t realize the things I do mean that much.”

His words made Emma’s heart sink. He’d gone far out of his way, risked his life, even given up his home for her, and in that moment, sitting in Granny’s with him, it hit her that he didn’t know just how much he truly meant to her. Despite never saying those three words to him, she knew how she felt, and just thoughtlessly assumed he did, too.

He stopped Emma before she could reply. “Just a moment, Swan.” You had your turn. Now it’s mine.“ He unwound his hand from hers so he was able to cup her face and look directly into her green eyes. "I like your hair, and how radiant it always makes you look. I like how you bite your lip when you’re trying not to smile or laugh at something I’ve said. I like how you pretend you’re not ticklish, and yet you still giggle when I do this,” he stopped talking long enough to lightly tickle Emma’s side, cause her to squirm and shriek in protest. “I like how much Henry, and Neal and your parents mean to you. But, most of all,” he said, rejoining their hands, “I like how you were able to forgive me for everything that’s happened in the past and find it in you to give me a chance. Thank you, Emma.”

Emma closed the distance between them, kissing him softly and then, resting her forehead against his, let the words that she’d been holding under her tongue for so long finally slip out. “I love you, Killian.”

He pulls away to look at her, happiness and surprise both evident on his face. “I love you, Emma Swan. Have since our first kiss in Neverland and I always will.” He leaned in to kiss her again, this time more passionately, letting it linger as they the meaning behind their exchanged words sank in. They were soon interrupted by a voice at the door. “I hate to break up a moment between you two lovebirds but I’ve kept this place open as long as I can tonight, Hook,” said Granny, arms crossed over her chest and looking obviously annoyed. “It’s time to close up.” Killian chuckled as Emma, mortified, felt her face turn bright red. She was the sheriff, for heaven’s sake, not some silly teenager people expected to find making out with her boyfriend in public.

“She’s right, Swan,” said Killian as they got up from their booth. “I have a feeling your father will show up with his gun if I don’t have you home soon.” After she mumbled an apology to Granny, they made their way to the Charmings’ loft walking hand in hand. “So, how many people do you think will have heard about that in the morning?” asked Emma, still embarrassed. “Oh, most of the town,” he replied, clearly amused at her reaction. “Between her and Ruby, news travels quite fast around here, love. ”

Emma stopped in front of a streetlight, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, I guess,” she said, smiling at him. “Just sharing a quiet moment with the man I love.”

“Ah, yes. I quite like those,” he said before taking her in his arms and stealing another kiss.

She felt herself smile at the feeling of his mouth on hers. She quite liked these moments, too.


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot, takes place at the beginning of 4B.

t had been six weeks.

Six weeks of no villains, no curses, no catastrophes, no need for Emma to save Storybrooke.

And it all had went to hell this afternoon. Gold, who had somehow found access back across the town line, had shown up at the Town Square with a new trio of women (his Queens of Darkness, or some kind of crap) and promised to wreak havoc on Storybrooke until villains got the happy endings they “rightfully” deserved. He then used his magic to make the group vanish into thin air before any questions could be asked, leaving the town disappointed with the knowledge that their short time of peace was now over and done.

No one was more disappointed- and angry- than Emma was. Although she probably should have known better than to expect any kind of peaceful life as the Sheriff/Savior, she had thoroughly enjoyed the extra time she was able to spend with her family, as well as the many quiet moments she and Killian had shared together. Even though their relationship was still progressing slowly, she couldn’t deny the fact that she had fallen for the pirate- and fallen hard.

After the incident in the Square, the people of Storybrooke had gone frantic, turning to Emma for help and expecting her to solve their newest problem immediately. David and Mary Margaret sensed their daughters’ frustration with the unfortunate turn of events and sent Emma home, claiming they could take care of things in town for the rest of the day. Even though she wasn’t entirely convinced of this, she knew better than anyone else that she needed a break before her next round of “Savior duties” officially began.

Which led to her taking Killian’s hand and quickly leading him away from town to her apartment, where she brought him to lie on her bed and curled up on his chest, both of them fully clothed besides their jackets and shoes. Killian had said nothing as he held her, knowing she was overwhelmed and that the main thing she would need over the next few weeks was support from those who meant the most to her.

After lying in silence for what seemed like hours, Emma finally spoke. “Killian?”

“Yes, love?”

Emma tilted her head from her position on his chest to look up at him. “Thank you…for being here for me…for everything. I don’t know how I would handle some of the things that happen here without you around.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “The pleasure is mine, darling. And just for the record, if it weren’t for you, I’d probably still be a hopeless pirate hell bent on getting revenge.”

She turned her head again to bury her face in his shirt. “Shut up. You were never hopeless,” she said, her voice muffled in the thin material.

Killian chuckled at her objection. “If you really believe so. But, Swan,” he said, as she moved to sit up beside him, “I know all this is putting a great deal of pressure on you, what with Gold’s return to Storybrooke, but I want you to know that no matter what may happen, we all believe in you.”

Emma looked at him, her expression skeptical. “You really think the Savior can take down four villains at once, plus keep this crazy town under control?” He took her hand and laced their fingers together. “I think she’s one hell of a woman who can do whatever she sets her mind to.”

She shook her head in disbelief. She knew didn’t deserve him. “How do you always know what to say?”

“It’s just like I always say, love,” he said, using his hook to play with the blonde curls falling over her shoulder. “You’re something of an open book. And I’m what you might call the perceptive type.”

“That you are,” she said, leaning over to kiss him. “I don’t know about those new "Darkness” freaks but all I can say is Gold doesn’t know what he’s got coming to him.“ She cringed at the memory of seeing Killian in the clock tower, his life almost ending at the hands of the man she now despised.

"Now, Swan,” said Killian, his tone obviously disapproving, “Take it from a man who knows better than anyone else: revenge on the Crocodile is far from a good idea.” Emma frowned. “Yeah, I know that. But he also hurt my boyfriend, and that’s far from a good idea, too.”

He raised an eyebrow, grinning at her choice of words. “Boyfriend?” She shifted from her position beside him to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. “You like the sound of that, don’t you?” she teased, kissing him again.

“Perhaps I do,” Killian said, still smiling. Emma rolled her eyes. “There’s no perhaps about it, pirate. I saw that look on your face. But in all seriousness, I think you might be right.”

“I’m always right, love…right about what?” he asked, leaning back and barely missing the swat of her hand to his face.

“About Gold, and his new partners. I know none of this will be easy- it’s Storybrooke, after all- but it might be possible to take down…as long as I have you beside me.”

“Aye. And that you will, Swan,” he replied, pressing his lips to her cheek. “After all, haven’t we already endured a giant, Peter Pan, the Wicked Witch and the Snow Queen? And won every time? I still say we make quite the team.”

“We do.” She smiled, resting her forehead against his. “And I have no doubt we’ll win this fight, too. Together.”

“Together,” he repeated, just as determined as Emma was. She kissed him again before she moved off of his lap and resumed her original position curled into his side, placing her head back on his chest, exhausted. “I love you, pirate.” There was no point in denying it anymore, she knew it just as well as he did.

Emma could almost hear the smile through his voice. “I know, darling. I love you too.”

The last thing she thought before they both succumbed to sleep in each others’ arms was that it didn’t matter what problem, what villain, or what curse faced them next. It was obvious they could take on anything thrown their way, just as long as they were a team.

Together.


	3. Whatever It Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on spoilers from 4x13

“I suppose it’s just time we face the facts, Swan. I’m not good enough for you. I never have been, and I was foolish to think I ever could be.”

They’re at the docks, where she followed Killian after he’d left the sheriff station, still unwilling to answer her questions about knowing Ursula in the past and obviously upset. Emma knew by the way he was acting that whatever had happened between them centuries before was unpleasant, but that didn’t bother her since it was clear that he was a different person from the bitter pirate he used to be. Her main concerns were the reasons behind his vague answers to her questions and the lack of trust he seemed to have in her, after he had fought so hard for her to see the same in him.

“Killian, what are you talking about? We’ve already had this conversation. You know you’re far too good for me!” Emma’s heart broke a little more every time he made a remark that hinted towards his insecurity, about not feeling like he measured up or even just referring to himself as a “one handed pirate with a drinking problem.”

He kept his back to her, not wanting Emma to see the pain evident on his face. “Aye, so you keep telling me. But I can’t believe that, Swan. And it’s about bloody time for you to realize I’m a good for nothing pirate who only seems to cause more problems for you and this town every day.”

It was obvious to Emma that his actions in the past, whatever they were, had struck a nerve in him. She knew from their brief conversation in the hallway at Granny’s a few days earlier that he still wasn’t able to consider himself a good man, or completely forgiven himself for what he had been forced to do while under Gold’s control, even with her continuous reminders that none of it was his fault.

Her brows furrowed in anger as she frowned at him. “You’re being ridiculous! This is about Ursula isn’t it?”

He turned to face Emma while shaking his head, the sadness in his eyes making her heart sink. “No, love, it’s not just Ursula. It’s her, and the fairies, and all the other unforgiveable things I’ve done that prevents me from ever being worthy of someone like you. And to think I believed I was capable of being something besides a villain, evil just like the rest of them. I should have known from the beginning that I could never come close to being the man you truly deserved. It’s how I got into that bloody ordeal with Gold in the first place, because I knew I couldn’t be whole for you without his help.”

“You’ve always been whole to me. How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t care how many hands you have?” Emma reached out to touch his arm as he seemed to flinch at her affection. “Killian, you are not a villain. The man who helped me find Henry in Neverland, and the man who gave up everything to save me and my family, that’s anything but evil. I still believe you have your mark in the hero column.”

“That may be so, but a few good deeds certainly doesn’t make up for centuries of my wrongdoings.” He turned away from her again to leave.

“Killian Jones, don’t you dare walk away from me! Not now.” She was nowhere near ready to end this conversation, she wouldn’t let him go knowing how he felt about himself.

“And just what would you rather me do, Swan? I care for you far too much to put you through any more of my careless transgressions.”

“But that’s just it! You say you care about me, but how am I supposed to believe that when all you can do is hate yourself?”

Killian sighed. “I don’t know how to do anything else.” He kept his eyes on the ground, his voice almost inaudible.

Emma placed her hands on either side of his face to bring his eyes back up to hers. “Just tell me something, just one thing Do you want this to work?” she asked, moving her hand to gesture between them. “Us?”

“You know I do, love. More than anything. But I also want what’s best for you, and it’s quite hard to see that with me.” She heard his voice start to break as he tried to break away from her grasp again, not trying to leave, but to put the distance he thought was necessary between them.

She grabbed his hand to stop him before he could. “You really don’t think what’s best for me is you? Because I certainly don’t see it anywhere else. I don’t care about whatever bad blood you have with Ursula, or anyone else for that matter. It’s in the past, it’s over and it’s done. Everyone makes mistakes, Killian. They’re not worth constantly living in self-loathe over. And I love you too much to let you go on feeling that way about yourself.” He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her words. She definitely hadn’t planned to tell him how she felt in this type of situation, but she knew he needed to hear it from her now more than ever. “You repeatedly told me before that you would fight for my heart, that I had to stop running, that I had to learn how to let my walls down and trust you. It may have taken some time, but I do, and now it’s your turn. You’ve always been here for me, and you’ve accepted me for who I am despite everything that’s wrong with me. And you have to let me do the same for you. You have to open up eventually and trust me, too. I see you for who you really are, as selfless, and brave, and devoted. That’s the man I fell in love with. And I want to make sure he knows that I won’t stop fighting for him, just like he’s always continued to do for me.”

As much as he had tried to hold himself together in front of her, Killian couldn’t prevent the lone tear Emma saw slipping down his face. “You love me,” he said, sounding both surprised and relieved. She angled her head up to kiss him softly. “I do. So much.” He pulled her into his arms to hold her tightly and buried his face in her neck. “Emma Swan, I’ve never loved anything like I do you. And you’re not just Storybrooke’s Savior. You’re mine.”


	4. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma introduces her boyfriend to a Disney movie. (And no, it's not Peter Pan.)

“So, which one of those moving pictures are you showing me tonight, Swan?” asked Killian as they stood in Emma’s kitchen washing dishes after their dinner together.

Emma rolled her eyes. “For the hundredth time, it’s called a movie. And it’s a Disney one that I’ve been wanting to watch with you for awhile now.” Since Emma had finally gotten her own apartment a few weeks ago, she had developed the habit of inviting Killian over regularly for dinner and movie nights which was unintentionally becoming their typical Friday night. Between her and Henry, he had seen almost everything from Casablanca to Back to the Future, which made him laugh to finally understand who Marty McFly really was.

Killian cringed in disapproval at her words. “Disney? I’m not quite sure I can stomach another one of those, love. They’re the bloody idiots who thought I had that awful hair and a moustache. I don’t think I could handle being mocked in such a way again.” Emma couldn’t help but giggle when she remembered the one time Henry had went against her advice and shown him Peter Pan, which resulted with him cursing at the television every time his character appeared on screen. It was days before he was willing to watch anything else with them again.

“Actually, there is a guy in this movie who does kind of remind me of you…but it’s nothing like Peter Pan. I promise,” she said as he glared at her, still unconvinced. Killian handed her the last plate from the sink and she quickly dried it before putting it away. “C’mon,” she told him as she grabbed his hand and led him towards her living room. “I have a feeling you might end up liking this one just as much as I do.”

Killian watched her find the DVD she was looking for on the shelf and sat down on the couch as she turned on the TV. “Just what exactly are you subjecting me to?” he asked as she sat down beside him and pressed play on the remote. Emma smiled as she curled up against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Oh, it’s just a little movie called Tangled.”

Killian immediately recognized the story’s origin during the first scenes. “Rapunzel? Isn’t she the lass your father once encountered in the past?”

“Bingo. That would be her. But this is probably a bit different from whatever’s in Henry’s storybook about her.” Emma gestured towards the TV at the princesses’ hair being used to reverse Mother Gothel’s age. “Ah, yes. I’ve noticed most of the people from the Enchanted Forest are portrayed rather differently in this realms entertainment.”

“Killian,” she sighed. “I swear they’re not all as bad as Peter Pan was. And look, there’s the guy I said reminded me of you,” Emma showed him as Flynn Rider was shown stealing Rapunzel’s crown from the castle. “You’re saying I remind you of a thief? Should I be offended, Swan?”

“Certainly not,” said Emma, smacking his arm playfully. “Because he’s sarcastic, and funny, and confident and sweet…just like you.”

She felt the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile as he pressed his lips to her forehead. “I suppose I can’t be too offended by something like that, love. Just as long as I know you don’t find him as devilishly handsome as I am,” he said, earning him a jab to the ribs by Emma’s elbow.

They sat in comfortable silence through the first half of the film, Killian completely engrossed in the story, until Rapunzel and Flynn arrived at the Snuggly Duckling pub. “You know, Swan,” he said, fingers playing with a piece of her hair, “the more I see of these two people, the more they seem to remind me of us and our little time traveling adventure back in the Enchanted Forest.” He looked down to see Emma grinning at him. “What is it, love?”

She reached up to take his hand from her shoulder and intertwine their fingers together, still smiling. “Why do you think I wanted to watch this with you?” She leaned up to lightly press her lips to his and he all but whined in protest when she cut the kiss short. “Later, Captain. The movie’s not over yet.”

Throughout the rest of the film, he continued to point out little things to Emma that he thought resembled their relationship- Flynn was almost as charming as him (but not quite), and Rapunzel was just as stubborn and big-hearted as she was. She couldn’t help but burst into giggles as he tried (and failed) to sing along with “I See the Light” and at his disappointed expression when she refused to join in. “You’d thank me if you ever heard me sing.”

Emma felt his arm around her tighten as Flynn died only to be brought back to life by Rapunzel’s magic. She could tell he was thinking about the time she had saved him from drowning and because of it, lost her magic thanks to Zelena’s curse. She also knew that while he didn’t talk about it much, he still felt somewhat guilty about her sacrifice, even though her powers had eventually been returned.

“I will say, that was much better than I expected it to be, love,” said Killian as the final scene came to a close and Rapunzel and Flynn Rider were rewarded with their happy ending. “I’m glad you wanted me to see it with you.”

Emma sat up from her spot beside him and placed her arms on his shoulders, linking her fingers together behind his neck. “Well, I’m glad you liked it. I’d seen this movie several times before even coming to Storybrooke,” she continued, “but a few weeks after our “little adventure”, Henry and I watched it together and I couldn’t help but notice a lot of similarities in Rapunzel and Flynn’s story and what had happened with us. It made me happy because it brought back all of those memories I made with you…and how that trip is what finally got me to stopping running away and also acknowledge just how much you mean to me. So I wanted to make sure you got to see it with me, together.” She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat at the way he beamed at her words.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, darling. I’m honored to know that trip is as important to you as it is me. And something else that I noticed in that story, too,” he said, voice becoming more serious, “how that Rider fellow wasted so much of his life on stealing and was only concerned about how much he could make of himself until he met his princess, and everything that was important ultimately changed for him. That’s just as I was…I ruined centuries focused on nothing but getting revenge, and then someone came along and showed me I could be more than just a ruthless pirate.” He used his hand to cup her face gently and look directly into her green eyes. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough, Emma. Not only for helping me realize the error of my ways, but also for saving my life and seeing something in me that you thought was worth giving a chance. And what Rider said to Rapunzel pertains to us too, love. The only dream I have now, is you.”

He kissed her before she had a chance to respond, tenderly at first, then becoming more passionate as his hooked arm pressed against her back to pull her closer to him and she began running her fingers through his hair. When they finally broke apart, breathless, she rested her forehead against his and sighed. “You know, I had started to give up on ever having anyone to dream about. And over time I convinced myself that any man I let in was only going to break my heart again…and then you came along… and I finally realized maybe letting people in isn’t always a bad idea.” Emma smiled as she pulled away to look at him. “And I honestly don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t been stubborn and fought so hard to win my heart.”

Killian pulled her back into his arms to embrace her tightly and press his lips to her cheek. “Emma Swan, I am so in love with you.”

“I love you, too” she whispered, then kissed him again before getting up off the couch and walking out of the room. She could practically hear him frowning from the hallway. “It’s bad form to leave a man hanging, Swan.”

“Who said anything about leaving?” she asked, sticking her head back in the living room. “I was only suggesting we take all this kissing to a more suitable location.” She smirked at him before walking down the hall to her bedroom.

Emma had never seen a man move so quickly in her life.

She had a feeling movie nights would be her favorite.


	5. Sweetness

It was dark when Emma woke up, the clock on her nightstand telling her it was just after two in the morning. She knew she should be sleeping, the dwarves had stirred up quite a bit of trouble at the Rabbit Hole just a few hours ago, and she was exhausted from dealing with a very drunk and very obnoxious Leroy.

But screw sleep, the only thing Emma could think about was chocolate.

She was trying to get up quietly when the arm around her waist tightened and pulled her back to bed. “Swan, where are you going?” Killian mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. “It’s late.”

“I know,” she sighed. “But we want food.”

And what baby wants, baby gets.

Eventually she pried herself away from him and went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the freezer to get what she knew was waiting for her.

When Killian came down a few minutes later, he found his wife sitting on the kitchen counter, already halfway done with the carton of Ben and Jerry’s she was holding.

“Is that what you wanted, love?” He asked, getting another carton out of the freezer for himself; he knew better than to ask her to share.

“Yup,” she said between bites. “All I ever wanted when I was pregnant with Henry was chocolate and ice cream, so I decided to be prepared this time.”

“Aye, then it seems the little lass has decided to take after her brother.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I shouldn’t have to tell you again that it’s too early to find out if it’s a boy or a girl. I’m only three months along.” Secretly, she had a hunch that it was a girl, too, but she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

He put his ice cream down and walked over to stand in front of where she sat on the counter. “I know, you’ve told me that. But,” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “you can’t blame a man for trusting his instincts.” He brought his hand to rest on her small bump; it was slightly beginning to make an appearance under the shirt of his she was wearing. “Isn’t that right, little love?”

She felt tears prick her eyes, damn hormones. “It doesn’t matter what our baby is. I know he or she is gonna love you just as much as I do.”

He could have lit up a room with the smile on his face. “I love you, too. Both of you.”

Sure enough, his instincts were right, and he ended up with another princess that easily had him wrapped around her little fingers. And that ate ice cream with both of them in the middle of the night when they were expecting her little brother three years later.


End file.
